Ava and the golden apple chapter 4 (Athenaiswise, jesz264, Freeman23, Dragontamer)
James: “That was a bit harsh.” Called April “Yeah no kidding” I replied rubbing my shoulder “Ava?” Asked Becky realizing that she was just standing there “Something isn’t right,something is here” Just as she finished a cadillac came buzzing out of the ally. “Need a ride?” Asked Annabeth, rolling down her window(passenger window). “We were just out and about. Thought about you…” Added Percy,moving his hands to the ten and two position. “They even picked me up.” Yelled Grover from the back seat, munching on a tin can. “G-man.” Ava smiled. “How lucky are we to have a seaweed brain like you.”April asked her brother smirking *** After we all were stuffed into the back seat with Grover “Okay so here’s the deal,” Percy started “Chiron gave us permission to give you a ride all the way to Cheyenne,Wyoming.” “Wait but thats the opposite direction of what we need to go!” Ava exclaimed “So wise chick, how many miles?” Becky asked “Well…” Ava and Annabeth started at the same time. “She meant my...I mean our wise girl.” I replied facepalming myself in my mind. Percy looked at me in the mirror and winked. “That would be,1,173.2 miles” She answered immediately “Wow...did you even do any math?” Asked Annabeth astonished “No,it’s this new skill I have. If it’s needed it’s just there.” She replied “It’s getting kind of late.” remarked Grover “Yeah,bub maybe we should stop for the night” Replied April “Where do you think I’m going?” Percy asked. *** At the hotel we bought two rooms,one for Percy,Annabeth and Grover and,one for Ava,Becky,April and I. “James...couch…” Started Ava “Why?!” I protested “Because none of us want to sleep with you.” Snapped Becky. “Fine.” I replied “Here,” said April pelting me with a pillow and blanket “Night” I said “Good night” they all replied I turned out the lights then I was asleep (and probably snoring) in no time. ' ' Seth: ' ' After observing my illusional counterpart dying at the hands of some teenagers. I quickly moved out of my current place, knowing that those teenagers might come looking for me again. I ate some snacks and proceeded to find a new hiding place. ' ' It had been a long journey, but I thought by now I had gotten far enough away from those hunters to have some place to spend the night. As I approached the hotel, I allowed Clemy to enter my mouth from my storage sac below with in me. I let her drop out of my mouth onto the grass as crouched near a hotel wall. “We’re going to sleep in the hotel?” Clemy asked. “Gonna try to find one that is empty, yes.” replied Seth. “You’ll need both hands to get up there.” Clemy said as she lay on the ground. “Your right, *picking her up and placing her back in his mouth* I’ll let you back out when we find a room.” Seth said as he swallowed and got up on his hind legs, flexing his fingers, his talons unsheathed, flexing his feet and the same happened. He placed one hand on the wall and felt his talons pierce the concrete as easy as a hot knife through butter. Then placing his other hand and then his feet he began to crawl up the wall. He climbed up to a window and peered in. ' ' He saw numerous early teens getting ready for bed or getting dressed for bed. Moving on to the next room he saw a satyr munching on a coffee cup, while two late teenagers male and female stepped into the bathroom nearby. Passing on from that window he explored two other windows before going up to the next floor. He saw an empty room, directly above the four teens. “Yes,” Seth thought. He took one hand off the wall and placed it on the window cutting a perfectly circular hole two inches wide in the center of it. Licking the palm of his hand with his serpentine tongue, he stuck his hand against the plane of glass heard a sucking sound and pulled off the glass circle. Then like a boneless creature he stretched himself out into a thin band losing his humanoid looking state, and filled snaked into the room, pulling the glass back into place as he did so. reassuming his original shape he regurgitated Clemy, washing her off in the sink before placing her on the bed. ' ' Moving toward the door, he turned the lock, locking the door and adding the safety lock as well. He then proceeded to take a shower something he rarely got a chance to do, as he scrubbed himself down he accidently if not comically placed his mouth on the faucet, allowing the water to run down his throat filling him up till he was like a giant rubber water balloon taking up the entire shower. Then returning to where the window was when he exited the shower he opened up the glass window and spat all the water down toward the grass below, bones, pieces of previous meals, and even a couple of animal skulls came out and fell to the ground. When he was empty he looked down at the ground and noticed a great steam coming up from his insane acid from his belly. When he smelled the stench he quickly close the window up. ' ' He climbed into bed with his Clemy beside him on top of the covers while he got under them, Pulling her close he next to him he turned out the light, his eyes briefly irradiated in the dark before he closed them. “Goodnight Clemy,” he said, hugging her close. “Goodnight Seth” Seth though he heard her say. Hopefully he would be able to get out of the hotel without being noticed and more hopefully not being woken up in the night to someone trying to get in, but with any luck he would get to enjoy his night of rest in a warm bed, a treat most rare, for someone who lived in Manhattan's sewer system all his life. ' ' Becky: ' ' An army marched upon a hill, with a demonic figure leading them. A wave from his hand was an agreement to the army as they settled down and pitched tents. ' ' “A fine choice, my lord.” ' ' A vampire like lady walked up to the leader, her mismatched legs creating a weird combination of sound. ' ' Thump. Clang. Thump. Clang. ' ' “What do you want, Kelly?” A booming voice commanded. ' ' “Oh, nothing.” Kelly said. “Just wondering when we will reach our destination.” ' ' The Titan smiled. “Soon, very soon. We will crush our enemies in our paths. Nothing will stand against us.” ' ' Kelly grinned, and seemed to look directly at me. She hissed at me, and slashed through my dreams. ' ' My dream took a turn into a beautiful garden, and a seemingly holy music reached my ears. Many rare and exotic flowers and plants decorated the area, but the most breathtaking tree was a tree… that had golden apples growing on them. I knew that one bite from that would be the best thing I ever tasted. ' ' The only thing imperfect about it is the many-headed dragon that curled at the base of the tree. ' ' A maidens voice rang out. “Sisters, many travellers seek the apple, we must beware.” ' ' The dragon’s heads rose, and opened its mouth. But instead of a roar, what came out was an ear-splitting scream. ' ' I woke at once, looking around the room. The scream came from James. Ava and April was beside me, looking at him too. I spotted a green drop of liquid on his face, and quickly wiped it off with my finger. Instead, my finger began to burn. It was like acid! ' ' “It hurts!!!” James and I screamed simultaneously. Ava rushed both of us to the bathroom to wash it off under a tap. The moment it touched the icy water, the pain subsided. ' ' “What’s going on?” Percy burst into the bathroom, looked at James ash-like face, and fell face first onto the floor as Annabeth burst in and knocked him. ' ' “Sorry, Percy.” She said. She looked at my wound. “What was it like?” ' ' “Acid.” I said. “The pain seems to spread to whoever who touches it.” ' ' We went outside, and James sat on a couch. One side of his face was blistered and red, the results of being burned.The wound seemed to steam, as if the acid would ignite again. April was a step ahead of us, pouring nectar on both our wounds. ' ' “Gods!” Grover burst into the room. “My ears are gonna break!” ' ' “James.” Ava looked really worried, ignoring Grover. “How did you get that?” ' ' “It came from up there.” Percy said as he pointed at the ceiling. “There must be a monster in the room above us. The acid burned through the concrete.” ' ' We all looked at a small sizzling hole at the ceiling. The hole was ringed with the same green liquid, already dissolving the couch. We all gathered our weapons and went to find the monster. I took a glance at the clock before we all left for the room above us. 3:24 a.m. ' ' We stopped in front of the door. Annabeth placed a finger on her lips, and gently pushed the door open. James and April sneaked in, followed by Ava, Grover, and then me. Ava quickly beaconed us over to her. “It’s little guy! he must be drooling acid!” ' ' “What?” James whispered back. “Impossible. I chopped his head off!” James last words caused little guy to stirr. We all jumped back as he mumbled. ' ' “No… Don’t hurt me. Ima demigod…” ' ' My eyes widened in shock at those words. He? A demigod? ' ' “Im born like this… not my fault…” ' ' I was stunned. Was this the creature that we have hurt? Is he even a creature? ' ' “... I need to live… the store will be… my home…” ' ' He’s someone, just like us. How could he become like this? ' ' “Is that right… Clemy?” ' ' What have we done? ' ' … Wait. Clemy? ' ' April: ' ' We were all nervous. We all had one question in mind: What now? ' ' Luckily, we didn’t need to wake him up ourselves thanks to my idiotic brother. He came in and said “What’s it?” before Annabeth can slap him on the mouth. ' ' Almost immediately, the beast jumped out of bed, nearly squashing Grover. His luminous eyes scanned the room, and he backed away, seeming to understand that he was outnumbered. ' ' James stepped forward and crouched in front of him. “Hey, it’s OK. We’re not gonna hurt you. We just want to talk-” ' ' “LIES! ALL YOU HUMANS ARE LIES!” ' ' “No. Just listen to him.” Ava said. James gave her a thankful glance before he turned to look at little guy. ' ' “Ok… er, what’s your name?” ' ' “Seth…” ' ' “OK, Seth. We’re not going to hurt you. We just want to figure out what’s up here because acid was leaking from the ceiling.” He reassured, pointing to his left cheek. “It fell on my face, and Becky’s finger, burning it. Luckily April was quick enough to heal us with nectar.” ' ' Seth didn’t seem to buy it, so I butted in. “It’s true.” I walked over to the bed, and pointed at a sizzling hole on the pillow. “You’ve been drooling acid.” ' ' Seth walked over and stared at the hole. His serpent-like tongue flickered as he took in the acid’s scent. Confirming that the acid was his, he gave James and Becky and apologetic glance. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to.” ' ' “That’s okay.” I reassured. “We’re fine now. Tell us about yourself-” ' ' “Who’s Clemy?” Becky asked, cutting me off. That rude, annoying little- ' ' “Clemy is my friend.” Seth replied. The most disgusting thing happened. He REGURGITATED a toy… gross. ' ' Most of us covered our noses, and Grover ran out to puke. The only one seemingly not affected was Becky, Annabeth and Ava. ' ' “THIS is Clemy, my companion all these years, since I got teased by Aphrodite kids… so rude. Oh, and this is for accidentally hurting you…” ' ' He regurgitated a smooth, black stone that looked too round to be natural and a armguard. He placed those two in front of James and Becky. They glanced at each other… and both aimed for the armguard. ' ' “It’s mine!” ' ' “I got it first!” ' ' “I need it more!!!” ' ' “No you don’t!!!” ' ' “Yes I DO!!!” ' ' “Agh!!!” ' ' Becky was flung onto the floor as James pushed her, and held up the arm guard in victory. Becky gave him a swift kick on the kneecap, and picked up the black stone, and shoved it into her pocket. ' ' “And I get the stupid rock…” ' ' “It’s not a rock.” Seth explained. “It’s an egg. Of what? I don’t know. I’ve never been able to hatch it.” ' ' Becky’s eyes widened, and took the egg out of her pocket. She tried to examine it, but Percy wanted to look at it at the same time, and their heads collided. The egg slipped from her grasp and fell on the floor. ' ' CRACK! ' ' “OW!” ' ' The egg shell splitted into half, and something tumbled out of it. Becky squatted down and picked it up. ' ' “It’s… it’s a super small Dragon!” She exclaimed. She then turned to face james, and stuck out her tongue at him. ' ' Annabeth peered at the dragon. “It… certainly is very small for it’s breed… probably growing to shoulder size, no larger.” ' ' “WELL!” We all turned to look at Percy. “We should probably go and sleep now. It’s been nice meeting you Seth, but I need sleep, so Goodnight!”